


do you remember

by PlayerTwoHeere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Photographs, Songfic, before the end of season 7, not sure tbh, smol children, someplace during season 6 or so?, years of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: Rory finds some photographs from the years of his and Amy’s relationship and takes a little trip down memory lane.based on the song by Jack Johnson





	do you remember

Rory gave a soft smile when he pulled the photo album from below the coffee table. His mother had given it to him after their wedding, and they had added to it since then. 

The first picture was of the two of them on the first day of school in first grade, Rory with his awful hair cut, Amy with her apple-cheeked grin. She was leaning on his head- she was taller than him then. 

The next was of them wheeling their bikes down the street to the park from Rory's house. Rory always locked his bike to Amy's at school. It was never hard to find, her and her aunt had painted daisies all down the red bike. 

He flipped a page to find another picture where Amy was mid-laugh and he himself was looking at her with a stupid grin on his face. He had forgotten that picture. Rory was always the tag along, trailing after Amy and Mels for years. Amy had made him wait around, would tease him and use him. Rory was so mad about her that he didn't mind. 

The next one was of them in Amy's backyard, Rory in a tattered, too-big dress shirt and dress shoes and a tie, a sheet painted in sloppy stars hanging from the tree where they had built a fort.

Graduation, first day of high school, dances (some Amy went with him 'just as a friend' some Amy took her current boyfriend when Rory went alone or not at all) prom (then they did go together, still as friends. Rory felt like he'd rip his own heart out if he heard that phrase ever again.), high school graduation, first day at his new job. 

Then more recent ones. Wedding photos, then pictures of the two of them in so many places- France, Venice (with no vampire demons this time), a planet Rory forgot the name of, them with the doctor and without. 

Then a picture of their house, with the piano that took up the entire room. Amy had insisted on it, had gotten it as an antique. Amy only knew a few songs that her aunt had dubbed 'boogie-woogie,' but Rory had taken lessons and could play her love songs (he was pretty sappy when he wanted.) 

Amy had made a joke about how they were playing house like they did when they were younger. The next page was a picture of a burning tree which Rory quickly flipped past. 

Rory grinned at the next photo, a picture of them and the Doctor outside the TARDIS. Amy was rubbing both of their heads and laughing, while Rory and the Doctor just looked at each other with grins on their faces as if to say, 'she's not going to stop.' 

In Sharpie she had written "My boys." Rory smiled. He felt a hand on his arm and he jumped. He looked up into Amy's face. 

He held open the album to her and gave her a look that basically said, "Do you remember?"

They spent the rest of the day looking at pictures and remembering.


End file.
